


Decir "Te amo"

by YukkiteruTaisho9



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukkiteruTaisho9/pseuds/YukkiteruTaisho9
Summary: Decir "Te amo", no debía ser una tarea difícil.
Relationships: Asta/Noelle Silva
Kudos: 18





	Decir "Te amo"

**Author's Note:**

> Me acordé de estos dos, y decidí escribirles algo bonito.

Decir _Te amo_ no debía ser una tarea difícil, después de todo, se había enfrentado a diversos enemigos y fuertes oponentes, casi al punto del desgaste.

Entonces, ¿por qué se le hacía difícil decirle _Te amo_?

Porque lo más fácil era decir _Me gustas_ o _Te quiero_. Aunque si lo pensaba un poco más, el haberle dicho a Asta que le gustaba, realmente costó valor y fuerzas.

Valor para no huir y ponerse nerviosa, y fuerzas para que las palabras fluyeran y sus piernas dejaran de temblar (ignorando también los latidos acelerados de su corazón). Y también, para no lanzarle un ataque de agua por los nervios.

Y aunque su confesión no fue aceptada de inmediato –porque a Asta le tomó tiempo procesar la información y, aceptar que su primer amor con la hermana Lily, no era más que un cariño infantil–, el hecho de que Asta la tomase en consideración, fue suficiente como para hacerla sentir mejor y feliz.

Todavía recuerda cómo Asta la invitó a salir bajo la excusa de pasear en la capital, donde más tarde le regaló una caja de dulces y terminó por confesarse; siendo ese día, donde ambos comenzaron una relación oficialmente.

Y aunque ella no tuviese ningún problema con él, y cada día a su lado era ameno, Noelle ansiaba decirle _Te amo_. Pero cuando ella trataba de hacerlo, las palabras no salían y se quedaban atoradas en su garganta.

Asta lo sabía, por ello le sonreía y solía depositar un beso en su frente, diciéndole que no se preocupara ni esforzara demás. Que él podía esperar.

Sin embargo, Noelle estaba más que decidida a decirle esas dos simples pero importantes palabras. Porque a pesar de que su novio le dijera que estaba bien y que no se preocupara, ella necesitaba decirlo y no sólo demostrarlo.

Pues aunque las acciones digan más que las palabras, a veces, las palabras no están demás y llegan a ser necesarias.

Por ello, plantándose frente a él –con el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas– y el ceño fruncido, dijo (ante la mirada interrogante y curiosa de Asta):

\- Te amo, Asta.

Las mejillas del rubio cenizo enrojecieron ante lo inesperado y repentino que fueron sus palabras, sintiéndose tímido –como el adolescente enamorado que era–. Quedando ligeramente pasmado.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Te amo mucho, Asta – volvió a repetir Noelle, haciendo el titánico esfuerzo por no tomar su varita y lanzarle un Nido del Dragón del Mar. Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, reprimiendo sus nervios –… S-Sé que dijiste que no me forzara a decirlo pero, pero yo quería decírtelo porque… ¡Porque es lo que en verdad siento! – terminó por gritar, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo sus orejas arder.

Sintió su mano acunar y acariciar su mejilla, lo que sólo aumentó más su rubor y nervios, cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

\- Noelle… ¿P-Puedo besarte?

 _No lo arruines Noelle, no lo arruines_ , se dijo mentalmente. Por lo que pronunció un débil _Sí_ , dejando cerrados sus ojos a la espera.

Asta se inclinó y con nervios –e inexperiencia–, unió sus labios con los de la joven Silva. Siendo que su primer beso –en los labios–, el cual duró unos 7 segundos; no duraron tanto tiempo separados, pues ahora fue Noelle la que lo besó.

(Y tan enfocados estaban entre ellos, que no notaron a los Toros Negros que estaban mirando todo dentro de la sede).


End file.
